ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction
Ultimate Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction is the sequel series to Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. More info coming once Season 11 of AoBTFF, the last season, is over. It has been confirmed that there will be atleast 2 seasons! 1: That Was a Lot of S's The gang takes a look at the Top 10 moments of AoBTFF; Weegee unvails the Power Ultimizer Technology. 2: (4|\| `/0|_| 5|*34X 1337 Evilay Illainvay returns, but none of the users notice him because they have discovered the next big language fad, Leetspeek. (The title of the episode translated into english is "Can You Speak Leet"). 3: When L.O.S.E.R.S. Attack When Villains form an alliance, they plan on destroying Weegee. 4: Spinning Out The Gang recives a mysterious package that turns out to be filled monsuno cores and when Crimson spins one out, S.T.O.R.M. comes. So The Gang heads to Monsuno Wiki to find Chase, Jinja, Bren, Beyal, and Dax. (Don't forget to create your monsuno on this page) 5: We Are Somebody After discovering nobody has ever heard of them, The Nine try to pull off the biggest crime in history. 6: Leaked Out* When Wiki Features, tools, and other Internet tasks such as Achivements, What Links Here, Recent Activity, and Most Visited start leaking into the real world, the gang must stop the threat before it becomes to big to fix. Is it one of their old friend's who's up to the task, or does he have help? 7: Fear Itself After the gang watches a horror film, everyone is scared out of their minds. Can they survive the night without being attacked by the vicious Weremummy? 8: Another One Bites the Dust* After the leaking remians unstopped, the Achievements, Templates, and Categories are completely removed from Wikia; Brandon Rhea (from Wikia Staff) pays the gang a visit; Roads pushes for the Wiki to be moved to a new farm to escape all of the troubles. Can they stop whoever is trying to cause this mayhem? 9: Welcome to the Outside* When the gang stays behind on Wikia and refuses to move to the new Wiki Farm, they are soon caught up in a storm that threatens their exsistence. Can they stop the storm before they themselves are leaked into the real world? 10: Get a Life (and a House) Now in the real world, the gang looks for a new HQ; Mario and Bowser begin a game of cat and mouse. 11: One Stop Closer The gang travels to a restaurant and discover a super funny comedian with the best one-liners ever? Can they get him to share his secrets before he is kidnapped by Maldark? 12: From Wiki to Shining Wiki Part 1* After finding a way back into BTFF, they gang sends a distress signal to the New Ben 10 Fan Fiction. When they discover that it is under attack by Waweegee, Missile, and Xer, they head to the New Wiki to stop them. Can they stop the three dopplegangers before they destroy the New Wiki and can they get back to the original wiki before it is completely consumed by the void, or worse, their arch nemisis? 13: From Wiki to Shining Wiki Part 2* Having defeated Waweegee, Missile, and Xer, the gang heads back to the original BTFF only to find out that it is now under the control of King Wiki. Can they stop him before he sends them back through the Void? 14: Rise of the Manadarin A mysterious villain who calls himself the Manadarin visits the heroes and tries to destory their hopes of making it back into the wiki. Can they stop him in time? 15: There Are Two Kinds of People in the World: People Who Can Count and People Who Can't The gang forgets that they forgot to make episode 71 of AoBTFF. After airing this episode, they realize that they made two episodes number 45s. 16: Happy Sinko de Mayo! On May 5th, Ancy tricks the gang into thinking that Cinco de Mayo (meaning the fifth of May in Spanish) is actually Sinko de Mayo (a sinking of the Titanic, which turns out was actually carrying mayonaise.) When they go to the Titanic Ruins underwater, they discover that the Mayo has mutated and become the Mayo Men! Can they stop them before they invade New York City! 17: Rex's Land In Training, Ancy leaves a banana peel lying on the ground. Rex slips over, gets knocked out, & ends up in his fake universe, Rex's Land. 18: The 30th Times the Charm Six years after his father went back to his home planet to help fight off the other six species living there, Crimson and the other members of the Ultimate Wiki Squad go to save his planet. 19: The Ultimate Evo, Part 1 Taking a year after the events of Getting out the spirit, Rex has a battle with Xer. He realises Xer has came to bring back Rex to GRFF Wiki sent by Six. But after Rex gets mixed emotions, his nanites go loose and he goes on a rampage. 20: The Ultimate Evo, Part 2 After almost killing his whole team, Rex goes to his homeworld. However, everyone wants him dead. So he gets overpowered and starts rampaging through the Wikiaverse. 21: The Ultimate Evo VS The Green Thunder! Realising his team was blacked out, Weegee challenges Rex to a showdown. It's the ultimate battle between buddies, hosted by Prince Wiki. 22: Goodbye, Evo Guy After the final battle, Rex recovers from his power. King Wiki returns to face The Ultimate Wiki Squad! 23: Five Short Wables 30 years later to the future, a Wikian called Will tells five short stories about the gang. 24: Ok, These Episodes are Gettin' Pretty Annoying. Rex challenges Weegee to Basketball. 25: I Always Lie! The Ultimate Wiki Squad comes across a person who only lies, which sends them on a wild goose chase to nowhere? Can they stop whoever sent the person from keeping them on the chase forever? 26: The Outsiders, Part 1* The UWS meets a group of people who live in the real world who are Anti-Wikia, but after learning more about them, they discover that they are more than just Anti-Wikia, they are Anti-Planet Earth! Can they stop the Outisders from blowing up the planet with a Mega-Nuke? 27: The Outsiders, Part 2* (Season Finale) After having their nukes disabled, the Outsiders impersonate the UWS and head into the Virtual World and find the gang's friend, living peacefully on the New BTFF. Or are they? Can the real UWS stop their imposters from tricking their friends? Note: The Gang is leaked into Bellwood, Illinois. Category:Series Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:CrimsonChaos99